


PUNderTAIL pt. 1 - Let the PUN begin

by Anjel_X



Series: PUNderTAIL [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Gen, No Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjel_X/pseuds/Anjel_X
Summary: The Undertale Universe is about to get a new friend.... let the PUN begin......also Undertale fanfics with Sans should be called SANSfics... that is all...
Series: PUNderTAIL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537993
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. what's the worst that could hapPUN?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in almost 20 years... I hope I'm not too rusty... thank you

All her life she always thought she was just a Lucid Dreamer. Her dreams always seemed so real and she could do whatever she wanted in them. Depending what she watched or read before going to sleep, or even while daydreaming, she felt like she was in that world. It was like she was actually interacting with those characters that she enjoyed so much. Sometimes she was in a somewhat humanoid form and sometimes it was more like what the other main characters would look like, but with a slightly different color scheme. Sometimes it was a first meeting and other times it was like she was always there, with her own backstory and friends. There were times that she was more of a main character than the actual one or ones and sometimes she was just there as support. There were even times that it was more like they didn’t know she was there or times like they knew her her whole life. It didn’t matter if it was a movie, TV show, book, Anime, comic, video game etc, it was like she became a character in it. It was like she truly belonged there and not in the ‘real world’.

The ‘real world’ was lonely, cruel, dull… with not much to look forward to other than the next episode or chapter of her favorite stories. She always felt like an outsider… like she never really belonged there. The constant teasing and loneliness started as far back as Kindergarten. No-one ever wanted to be her friend or act friendly towards her. She was too shy, cried too much, always had a blank stare on her face at times. She was easy to pick on and tease as she never fought back or asked anyone to help her. If there was knowledge and testing of the condition at the time, she would have been immediately diagnosed with something in the Autism Spectrum, but unfortunately it ‘didn’t exist’ back then. “If you can keep from crying today, you can get a special sticker on this chart. If you can get a whole week of stickers you get an extra special sticker that changes when you move it!” Sticker books were all the rage back then. Puffy, fuzzy, scratch-n-sniff, you name it… including what was much-much later revealed to be called lenticular. She didn’t remember if it was 1st or 2nd grade that the Guidance Counselor tried to ‘bribe’ her not to cry every single day due to being ‘overly emotional’. Every day the other students would try to say or do something to cause it to happen. It was a game to them trying to see who can make the cry-baby break down first. The teachers only seemed to be concerned with the crying and not what caused it. At one point she made a sign to hang on her front and back that said ‘leave me alone’. The teacher told her to remove it as it was a distraction to the class and the teasing only got worse.

She ended up eventually trying to shut off her emotions and just be indifferent so the teasing for being a cry-baby would stop. Her memory was pretty bad and she had trouble remembering things in the ‘real world’. The things she watched or read were always there, never forgotten as long as she thought of them often enough. If someone asked her what it was like in 5th grade, for example, she would shrug and only remember what school she went to at that time. That year was almost all a haze, just like most other school years. If someone asked her what the names of her friends were she would just shrug her shoulders, shake her head and ask “What friends?”. The extremely few times she did make a friend, they weren’t there for long. The one she met halfway into the school year in the cafeteria that got her into reading comic books was several grades ahead and graduated that year. The girl only sat there originally because there was no other seating available. She was reading a comic to a show that you enjoyed and she let you read some of them at lunch. After that school year you never saw her again and never remembered what her name was. There was another time where you thought you made a friend that was teased too. Maybe a kindred spirit of sorts. They were both teased still, but at least she wasn’t alone. The girl’s parents moved out of the school district the following year so she lost another one.

There was no social media, or email, or internet back then. No way to keep in touch when you didn’t have a name and address to send ‘snail mail’ to. Every year the teasing got worse… and so did her levels of Anxiety… every year she would slip into daydreams more and more to calm herself down… to feel like she was somewhere safe. She always seemed tired no matter how much sleep she got, to the point that she always had bags under her eyes. If she had ever been tested for Autism, she would have known that it was because she was emotionally exhausting herself trying to be ‘normal’ around so many people while fighting her Anxiety. She would go to bed early and gladly sleep in late if possible. Just so she could dream. So her mind could go someplace else where she could be happier. Little did she know… the truth was not that far off. The one time she actually tried to explain the stories in her head to someone, they came out horrible. The stories and words that sounded so clear and perfect came out sounding like word vomit. She sounded so stupid trying to figure out how to describe the worlds in her head and felt horribly embarrassed. She never spoke of any of it to anyone again. She wished there was some magical or scientific way to make it so others could see what she could see, but that was just a stupid fantasy. Not that anyone would care anyway. Why would they?

At least in Middle School she found something that gave her something to look forward to… Art class and Chorus. She was a decent artist and singer. She found she could hit the very high Soprano 1 notes easily, much to her embarrassment when she was the only one hitting them when everyone was tested for their singing range at the same time. At least it was a small thing she could be proud of. The teasing and bullying didn’t stop though. As she got older, the physical bullying got much worse along with the Anxiety. Stealing her books from her locker, vandalizing her displayed projects in Art class, knocking things out of her hands, slamming the desk behind her into her fingers as she went to move her chair by the back of the seat, stealing the lock to a locker she never used and the school made her to pay for a new one, pushing her when she was about to walk down the stairs… it didn’t help she was terrified of heights. Well… not exactly… ‘it’s not the fall that kills you, it’s the sudden stop at the end’… she was mostly afraid of pain… physical and emotional… always afraid of messing up and making things worse… just wanting to stay in those dreams… they may be angsty or painful at times… but they always had more than enough happy moments… can’t have a good story if everything is always perfect…

~~~~~~~~~~~

Well… we can deal with the rest of that story later and go somewhen else…

The ‘Destroyer of Worlds’ was bored. All he felt like doing was sitting and watching one of his favorite ‘shows’. Or in other words opening one of his ‘portals’ and snooping on an unsuspecting AU. He preferred watching UnderNovella, but nothing exciting seemed to be happening today. It didn’t help he had no idea what they said, but maybe one of these days he’d learn what language they were speaking. Nah… too much work.

“BoRiNg… jUnK… rE-rEpEaT… N-nOpe NoT a Ch-ChAnCe !”

He quickly skipped over an AU that was a mashup between UnderSwap and My Little Pony. He was messing around with his viewing portals when he came across something different. He generally ignored non-Undertale worlds as it was too much effort for the glitchy skeleton. This one seemed at least a little amusing. It was some kind of Looney Tunes/Tiny Tunes AU in an area with a lopsided sign that said ‘WaKyLaNd’. Everything seemed like it was all visual versions of puns and jokes. As he was guessing the pun or reference from each one he saw, he noticed a strange green bird-like creature with a pink umbrella on its head and blue shoes. It started singing a weird song and bouncing around, greeting the strange pun-like things as it passed. As he watched the bizarre creature, he realized it was talking to someone or something else as it kept looking ‘off screen’ and nodding its head as if agreeing with someone.

The bird-like creature put its arm around a giant smiling pen and looked ‘off screen’ again. “…and this is my _PEN_pal!”

“weL hEEs aL _WRITE_ wif mE!” a very strange voice stated from somewhere ‘off screen’.

The voice wasn’t exactly glitchy like his own, but it was odd nonetheless. It was like it was there, but not there… almost faint like something you would hear in a dream… not that the Destroyer really slept anyway. Chuckling at the pun, he tried ‘panning’ the ‘screen’ over further to see where the voice came from, but couldn’t seem to find it. Suddenly something popped up right in front of the ‘screen’, hovering upside down with a huge smile. Error couldn’t help falling over backwards with a screech and glitching a bit more than usual. He muttered a swear word under his non-existent breath and stared at the… ‘thing’. He knew there was no reason to be startled since no one could see or sense him watching. He sat up and looked closer, not wanting to put his glasses on even though no one would see him anyway. The… ‘thing’ looked much like the green one, but it was a nauseating mix of pinks and purples and wore a hip-pack of similar shades. He shuddered at the thought of comparing it to the Glitch known as Fresh. He shook his head to clear that thought and studied it more. Instead of the umbrella on its head, it had two furry pigtails of different shades of those two colors, an odd looking long tail with a tuft of fur similar to the hair on the end, and very strange glowing eyes that he couldn’t tell if they were pink or purple. That Rainbow Idiot would probably know what the color was called… not that he cared. It really did look like it was staring right at him through the ‘screen’. 

“NaH… jUsT cOiNciDeNcE… nObOdY cAn S-sEe Or HeAr Me…” Error muttered as he waved his hand dismissively.

The thing suddenly grinned even wider, cocked its head, and staring right at him with a glittery sparkle in its eyes asked “U wunna B mI nU _PUN_pal?”

Error looked at the ‘thing’ in disbelief and blinked his eyes a few times. As a magic skeleton, he could ‘see’ spoken words and their ‘fonts’, but this was beyond bizarre. The words were an impossible mix of various fonts and …purples and pinks? It gave him a headache just looking at it. “ThErE’S nO w-WaY aNyOn…”

Before he could finish the thought, he felt something grabbing his face and giving him a huge smooch on the ‘lips’ with a loud ‘_MWAAAA_’ sound before his glitches took over and there was nothing but darkness as his body went into a re-boot from the shock. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error ‘woke’ up from his reboot very confused. The back of his head felt a bit more glitchy and staticky than normal. He figured he probably just hit the back of his head a little from falling over from his reboot. It happened sometimes, so he just ignored it. Nothing was different. He looked in front of him and saw that his ‘screen’ was gone. Not unusual when he went into a reboot either. No sign of that …thing either. Every time he turned his head, the weird feeling on the back of his head was a little stronger. Yup… must’ve hit the back of his head a bit.

“HuH… b-BrAiNs P-pLaYiNg T-tRiCkS oN mE… m-MaYbE i Do NeEd A nAp…” He sighed and went to lie down on his hammock of blue strings. “MaYbE i’LL gO tO oUtErTaLe To Un_WiNd_ LaTeR… i’M tOo _HiGh S-sTrUnG_ r-RiGhT nOw…” He chuckled at his joke and drifted off to sleep… not noticing a very quiet …thing snickering in the background or a few of his ‘doll’ making supplies being ‘borrowed’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream decided to check on the Doodle Sphere as there hadn’t been much action going on lately between the Creator, Ink and the Destroyer, Error. It wasn’t quiet very often and it was usually a very bad thing when one of those two got bored. They both could be very mischievous at times and he didn’t feel like cleaning up another mess from either of them. When he arrived at the Doodle Sphere he could tell something wasn’t right. First, the second he ‘arrived’ he sensed a very potent amount of pure positive emotion. He staggered at the rush of emotion for a moment, before the source disappeared instantly. He didn’t recognize the source and whatever caused it was definitely not in the Doodle Sphere anymore. The next thing he noticed was Ink. Ink was panicking… well as much as he could panic without ‘real’ emotions.

“Ink? What’s wrong with y-”

Before he could finish, Ink ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and shaking him nearly off of his feet. His eyelights were wide and filled with an exclamation point and a question mark. 

“Ican’tfindhim,Dreamyougottahelpmefindhimhe’sgonehe’sgone…” Shaking Dream as he rambled on.

“INK! Calm down! What are you talking about?” Dream had never really seen him get worked up like this. Sometimes he would get overly excited and ramble, but never in a blind panic like this.

The Creator blinked and both of his eyelights turned to exclamation points “Broomie! I can’t find Broomie! He ran away when I wasn’t looking! You gotta help me find him!”

Dream pinched the part between his eyes and sighed. “Ink… Broomie can’t…” He stopped and sighed again. He wasn’t in the mood to argue yet again that it was just a paintbrush and not sentient. “I’ll help you find him.”

“BROOMIE WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK! JUST TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG! BROOMIE!”

Dream just shook his head and looked around for the ‘lost’ paintbrush. Ink had trouble with his memory and probably just forgot where he set his beloved paintbrush down at. As he and the ‘Absentminded Creator’ wandered around the Doodle Sphere, Ink continued calling out for his lost ‘partner’. Eventually Dream noticed something on the ground. It was a ‘brick’ path that looked like the one in the movie ‘The Wizard of Oz’ except it was painted in shimmery pinks and purples.

“Follow the not yellow brick road?”

Ink nodded with a grin and blinked, eyelights changing back to a question mark and an exclamation point. As they followed it, Ink hummed along with the appropriate song until they stopped at the end of the path that led to Ink’s ‘house’. Stepping inside, they both looked around until Ink suddenly gasped and ran to his bed.

“Broomie! There you are! Why didn’t you tell me you were tired!” He promptly picked up the giant paintbrush from under the bed covers and hugged it close while spinning around and giving it kisses. “I missed you so much” kiss “Never leave me alone like that again!” kiss “I thought I lost you!” kiss

Dream sighed in relief and turned away from the ‘make out session’. He understood Ink had issues with being alone and started to walk out when he noticed something on the wall. He tried not to laugh while wondering who had painted the image. He knew it wasn’t Ink… maybe it was whatever the source of that positivity was when he first arrived. He was curious, but not concerned as there was not a speck of any malcontent from whatever it was. He left Ink to his ‘reunion’ with his lost ‘love’ and decided to take a quick picture of the painting. He’d have to show it to Blue later when he had the chance.

Ink was too distracted by his ‘reunion’ to notice Dream taking a picture of the wall. Specifically the painting of Dory from Finding Nemo looking confused and altered to look like Ink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error was feeling better. He was relaxing on his favorite spot in OuterTale, looking up at the stars. The back of his head still felt a bit odd especially when he turned or shook his head, but his body always felt odd so he ignored it yet again. He quickly turned his head when he suddenly heard some quiet snickering behind him. It was the Sans of OuterTale, with one hand over his mouth and the other over his ‘stomach’. He was trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

“WhAt’S sO fUnNy, G-gLiTcH?”

All it did was cause the Sans to laugh even harder with tears peeking out of the corners of his eye sockets.

“If YoU dOn’T s-StOp LaUgHiNg At M-mE, i WiLL eNd YoU, gLiTcH!”

The laughing was quieted a bit, but not stopped.

“ScReW tHiS, i’M oUtTa HeRe.” Turning around and shaking his head while he ported out of that AU.

OuterTale Sans only laughed harder and wheezed out “_eye_ will see you later…” as he nearly passed out from laughter.

If only Error knew…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error was beyond pissed. Every AU he went to someone was constantly laughing behind his back. He tried to look at the back of his jacket to see if there was some kind of ‘kick me’ sign on it. Nothing there.

“ThAt R-rAiNbOw JeRk GoTtA bE pUlLiN’ sOmE c-CrApPiE pRaNk Or sOmEtHiN’. GoNnA hAvE tO pAy ThAt G-gLiTcH a ViSiT.”

On the verge of wanting to destroy every AU in existence, the Destroyer warped to the much hated Doodle Sphere in search of his rival. He quickly came upon Ink, dancing around the Doodle Sphere with his overgrown paintbrush, like an idiot.

“WhAt ArE yOu D-dOiNg Ya MoRoN?”

Ink promptly stopped and grinned at Error. “I’m making up for yelling at Broomie for disappearing. I though he ran away, but here he was just taking a nap. He must’ve had a very busy day so I thought I would cheer him up.”

Error just rolled his eyelights at the Creator. The guy was crazy at times, but so was he. He patted the pocket that ‘Sans Classic’ was in and shook his head. He wasn’t going to admit to the Rainbow Glitch that he has a similar ‘coping mechanism’ to combat loneliness. Nope… not gonna give him that satisfaction.

“I-iT’s JuSt An OvErGrOwN pAiNtBrUsH, mOrOn.”

Ink stared at him in shock and covered Broomie’s ears… if it had any. “How dare you! You’re just jealous of our relationship” Turning back to Broomie and giving it a nuzzle “Isn’t that right, Broomie.”

“UgG… i AiN’t S-sTaYiNg FoR tHiS cRaP…”

As Error turned to go back to his glitchy portal, he froze in his tracks as he heard a snicker behind him. He angrily turned around to see Ink fighting off a laugh while his eyelights were both question marks.

“W-w-WhAt T-tHe (_flop_) I-iS eVeRyOnE’s (_freaking_) PrObLeM tOdAy?!?!” Glitching worse, Error was beyond pissed and about to launch his strings at Ink when he heard the sound of a camera behind him and a different voice fighting off laughter.

“That is totally off the chain, broseph! That is some wiggidy wack, prankage to the max! I was just in the neghBROhood and thought I’d drop in.”

Error immediately screeched and jumped back away from the brightly colored skeleton who had his YOLO glasses tipped down and a look of disbelief on his face.

“K-kEeP tHe (_heck_) aWaY f-FrOm Me YoU (_freaking_) pEiCe Of 90’s TrAsH!”

“Now, now… that is totally unfresh lingo, brah. Just wanted to visit Ink brah’s hiz-ouse and hang a bit.”

Fresh walked a bit closer to Error as the irate Destroyer glared at him nervously. He walked past and over to a still laughing Ink and showing him the picture on his phone.

“You do dis totally epic prank, yo?”

Ink shook his head as rainbow colored tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Well da bro dat did it deserves an epic high five, for the guts ta pull off somethin’ dis awesome, brah!”

“W-w-W-wOuLd SoMeOnE (_fudging_) TeLL mE wHaT tHe (_freaking heck_) iS sO (_flopping_) fUnNy?!?!?!?”

Before Error could rage any further, Fresh promptly showed Error the picture he took. There on the screen was two giant pink and purple googly eyes somehow stuck to the back of Error’s head. Before Error could react, there was the unmistakable sound of ‘FRESH POOF’ and the immediate glittery aftereffect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The destroyer raged and ripped the offending things off of the back of his head. As he violently used as many Gaster Blasters as he could to destroy the brightly colored things ‘staring’ at him, he didn’t hear the sound of popcorn being munched, a quiet giggle or someone talking to themselves with a mischievous smirk.

“eye lyke him… hE sil-E… eye wanuh pl-A sum moar wif my nU PUNpal an hiz frenz…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't understand their new 'friend'
> 
> “weL hEEs aL WRITE wif mE!”  
Well he's all right with me!
> 
> “U wunna B mI nU PUNpal?”  
You wanna be my new PUNpal?
> 
> “eye lyke him… hE sil-E… eye wanuh pl-A sum moar wif my nU PUNpal an hiz frenz…”  
I like him, he silly... I wanna play some more with my new PUNpal and his friends...


	2. life is like a box of chocolates... it always gets you in the END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Undertale Universe is about to get a new friend.... let the PUN begin...
> 
> ...also Undertale fanfics with Sans should be called SANSfics... that is all...
> 
> ...also also basically all Undertale AUs will be involved at some point or another...

Chara was happy. Someone left an entire chocolate cake unattended. Granted there was one slice missing. If that one slice wasn’t, it would’ve been hard to tell that it was chocolate due to the gaudy colored icing all over it. This was going to be a great day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later…  
Error wanted some chocolate. Chara’s chocolate was always the best chocolate and apparently they had a half-eaten chocolate cake just sitting there. Too bad Chara won’t be able to finish it. Too bad the icing was nauseating to look at, but who cares. Chara’s chocolate is the best chocolate and stealing chocolate from Chara is even better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red was finally going to get some of Chara’s chocolate before that damn Error stole it. There was part of a chocolate cake ripe for the stealing. He ran his already dripping red ecto-tongue along his sharpened teeth and gold fang in anticipation. No one would ever know as long as he shortcut somewhere private to enjoy his long awaited treat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even later…

Ink was confused. For some reason there were no Genocide runs or even any activity from ‘evil’ Chara’s in general. Even Error seemed to be quiet. There was a chance that he was still sulking from whoever pulled the prank on him with the googly eyes. Especially when the picture that Fresh took was ‘accidentally’ forwarded to every Sans and Swap-type Papyri. He decided to check out a random AU that normally had a rampaging Chara in it to see what was going on. Upon sneaking into the house, he soon heard some very disgusting sounds coming from the bathroom as well as a horrid smell. It was so bad that he immediately threw up a mouthful of ink.

After cleaning up his mess with Broomie, he quickly went to another AU that had an ‘evil’ Chara in it. He was not about to knock on the door and ask what was wrong with the last one. He found that this Chara was in the kitchen, so he hid around a corner and listened. He could hear the sound of a knife clinking against a plate several times, a weird gurgling sound, and then immediately the sound of a knife dropping to the floor at the same time as someone running.

“_OH SHI….!!!!!!!!!!_” The loud swear was cut off by a door slamming shut quickly. Hardly a moment later he noticed the same gross sounds and smells.

Trying not to puke ink again, he promptly checked out a third AU to see how _that_ Chara was… and ending up with the same result. Every ‘Evil Chara’ he located was in the same situation. The only thing in common was an empty… or nearly empty… plate with what looked like the remnants of a chocolate cake with some icing colored in swirled pinks and purples. Picking up one that still had some cake on it from a random AU, Ink decided to pay a visit to Science Sans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“sooo… the cake you brought me to test was made with a high dosage of senna glycoside.”

Ink blinked and both of his eyelights showed question marks.

“sennosides are used to treat constipation.”

Blank stare.

“it works as a laxative…”

Blank stare.

“…because it’s a stool softener.”

Blank stare.

Sci sighed, rubbed his eye sockets, and readjusted his glasses. It was sometimes hard to explain things in ‘layman’s terms’, but trying to explain it to Ink who had the mental capacity of a jellyfish was even worse. Steepling his phalanges in front of his face and taking a deep, but unneeded breath, he tried again.

“ok… you know how humans need to use the… toilet… sometimes after eating human food, right?”

Ink paused for a moment, lost in thought with a phalange tapping his skull where his chin would be. After a minute or two he turned back to Sci and nodded, looking like he kinda, sorta, possibly understood. At least a little.

“uhhh… the stuff that was put in the cake isn’t supposed to be eaten in large quantities. it causes them to… uh… ‘use the toilet’ a lot more than normal and uncontrollably in large amounts. not a pretty sight… or smell.”

Ink looked a little less confused and blinked. Eyelights changing to just one question mark and his usual yellow star.

“soooo…. just out of curiosity… who may i ask ate this ‘cake’?”

Ink started to grin. “Chara.” He blinked and his eyelights changed back to normal.

“ok… since it was chocolate, that makes sense… which chara?”

Ink’s grin got wider and thought a moment. He turned around and quickly took a peak at his scarf while jotting something down. Turning back around with a big smile he mumbled “All of them?”

This time it was Sci’s turn to blink and give a blank stare. “all…?”

“Ummmmm…. Well… all of the ‘evil’ or ‘genocide’ Chara’s at least.”

“so i’m guessing, for example, the chara of underwwap didn’t get one?”

“Nope. No weird cake in that one. Only the ‘bad’ Chara’s are in their very smelly bathrooms making gross sounds!”

Sci blinked again with a small grin starting. “did you…?”

Ink shook his head no before he could finish.

“do you know who…?”

Ink shook his head again.

Taking another deep breath, Sci continued.

“…so… you’re telling me… that all of the ‘bad’ chara’s have been stuck in their bathrooms…”

Nod.

“…with massive bouts of diarrhea… from eating an entire laxative laced chocolate cake….”

“Well… some of them didn’t finish them before running away to the bathroom.”

Their laughter could be heard all the way down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error didn’t feel very good. His nonexistent stomach was killing him and making very strange noises. Even curling up in a tight ball didn’t help. He was never stealing Chara’s half eaten chocolate cake ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red learned a very painful lesson that day. Never trust unfinished chocolate cake… especially nasty tasting chocolate cake with disgustingly bright colored frosting. If someone didn’t finish eating it, then there was probably something wrong with it. He was definitely having a ‘Bad Time’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their riotous laughter was done and they finally finished gasping for breath, Sci thought it might be best if Ink went around and gathered up all of the ‘tainted cakes’ so no ‘innocents’ ate them by accident. He knew there was quite a few Sans’ and Asriel’s that enjoyed chocolate just as much as Chara and they didn’t deserve the same fate. The two that would most likely try to ‘confiscate’ it would be Red from UnderFell and the AU Destroyer named Error. He told Ink to check up on them first before searching for and disposing the uneaten cakes. Unfortunately when Ink returned from visiting those two a few minutes later, he shook his head and showed two plates that only had chocolate crumbs and some smudged purple icing. At least it would be easy for Ink to tell who had them or even ate them since they apparently all had the same icing that was so colorful and gaudy that it would’ve made Mettaton jealous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much later…

Horror was pissed. How could someone just throw out so many perfectly good half-eaten chocolate cakes? In his AU, one did not waste food… EVER. Granted the bright colored frosting made him want to throw up, but food was food. There was even plenty to share with the boss and the rest of the gang. He might have to scrape the icing off of Nightmare’s cake though. It was a bad idea to have anything even remotely ‘positive’ anywhere near him.

“hey Dust, hey Killer… found some snacks for everyone.”

Horror passed each of them one of the half eaten, brightly frosted cakes.

“where’s the boss?”

With a mouthful of cake, Dust grimaced and pointed down the hall towards an open door. Horror scraped the offending icing off one of the cakes, quickly eating it, before walking in the room and passing it to Nightmare.

“there’s plenty more where that came from, boss.” He then left to eat his own big portion.

It was pretty lousy tasting, but again… food is food and he wasn’t wasteful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much, much later….

Dream thought it was rather strange that he hadn’t heard anything from his brother, Nightmare or his crew in a while. The AU’s all seemed to be pretty quiet lately without any issues from the ‘Nightmare gang’, ‘evil’ Chara’s on genocide runs, or even Error himself. Granted the Destroyer was most likely still embarrassed from the googly eye incident ever since Fresh shared his pictures with everyone. He and Ink still had no idea who had pulled it off without anyone’s knowledge. It was one thing to prank Error, but it was nearly impossible to prank him without getting caught or him not knowing who did it. He was also still curious about that strange energy signature he felt for a moment in the Doodle Sphere. He checked out several AUs and found no trace of that particular energy. Deciding to check with Ink again, Dream popped back up in the Doodle Sphere only to find him curled on the ground trying, and failing, to stop laughing.

“Ink?”

The Creator stopped laughing and jumped to his feet in an instant. “Hi, Dream! Why are you here?”

“Right now I’m wondering what’s so funny, but originally it was because it’s been so quiet lately.”

Ink stopped and thought a moment. “Oh! I remember! It’s because of the cakes!”

“What about ‘the cakes’?”

“The cakes are keeping anyone from doing bad things!”

Dream sighed…. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with Ink trying to explain things. Especially since he usually forgot to explain all of the details to anyone that just walked in to the conversation.

“Ink… can you explain a bit more than that?”

The creator thought a moment, turned around and studied his scarf for a moment. Spinning around with a flourish, he promptly pulled a letter out of a random pocket and handed it to Dream while giving him a big grin.

“Sci wrote this in case I forgot!”

Dream shook his head as he knew that wasn’t the complete reason. It took a moment to understand the letter as the beginning was a bit too technical, but luckily it was explained much simpler at the bottom. Most likely for Ink’s sake. Why he didn’t do that in the first place he had no idea. After reading it, Dream had to struggle to stop laughing after a few minutes when he realized something.

“Ink?”

“Yup?”

“Do you know if all the cakes were eaten?”

“Ummmm…. Not all of them all the way?”

“Oh no! What if someone else tries eating it that isn’t ‘bad’! They’re going to get really sick from it!”

Ink rocked on his feet with his hands behind his back and grinned. “Don’t worry about it! Sci had me take care of it!”

Dream was a bit puzzled and worried about that involved.

“Took care of it how?”

Ink took the paper back and flipped it over.

“Oh yeah! He told me to gather up all of the uneaten cakes with the pretty frosting and get rid of them, so I dropped them off in Nightmare’s realm!”

Dream was silent a moment as he blinked a few times as he was unable to form any words for a bit. After a few minutes of this, he started cracking up laughing. He and Ink were so distracted from trying not to pass out from laughter, they didn’t notice they weren’t alone. Somewhere in another part of the Doodle Sphere, someone was happily eating popcorn and watching the aftermath of another prank that went better than expected.

They spoke in a very quiet voice…

“didn N-E-1 teL U da cAKe iz a lie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't understand their new 'friend'
> 
> “didn N-E-1 teL U da cAKe iz a lie?”  
didn't anyone tell you the cake is a lie?


	3. SOCK it to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my head-cannon is the Tsundere-like Fell-bros are Red and Edge where as the a-hole Fell-bros are referred to as Fell and Boss

Sans took a shortcut into his living room after Papyrus left for another training session with Undyne. “welp… time to ‘move’ the sock.” Checking the latest post-it to see if his bro changed it, he suddenly froze. He looked around the room quickly and tried to sense if any other magic signature was anywhere nearby, but nothing was there. Looking back to where his sock usually was, there was a new note from Papyrus that stated ‘THANK YOU FOR FINALLY PICKING UP YOUR SOCK! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!’. Sans blinked a few times and rubbed his eye sockets. He knew it was there last night. Who would pick up his sock? It obviously wasn’t Paps… the note proved it.

“maybe I should check if one of the others are pranking me… not that they pick up their sock either…”

With that, he decided to make a quick call to one of his ‘pals’ using a special app on his phone. After several rings, there was finally an answer of sleepy grumbling and then a familiar voice, although a bit staticky.

“road kill café… you kill ‘em we grill ‘em”

“nice one red… gotta question for ya. Uhhhh… is your sock missing?”

“wuh… izzat somethin’ like yer refrigerator’s runnin’ er sum’thin’? ‘m not ‘wake ‘nough yet fer new jokes, classic”

“heh… guess it does sound like the beginnin’ of a joke, but seriously… is your living room sock missing?”

After a grumble and a long sigh he could hear that Red started moving. “…’s too early fer this crap…”

“but it’s the crack of noon…”

“zactly… too early… by the way… looks like i dodged a bullet the other day…”

“dodgin’ ‘s what we do best, but whaddya mean?”

“ya hear about those prank cakes that went ‘round the au’s that alla the nasty versions o’ chara ate and got sick?”

“pffftttt… yeh… the ol’ chocolate laxative prank… always gives ya a ‘bad time’ in the end…”

There was an immediate snort and some laughing on the other end of the line.

Sans waited for the sound of the other skeleton’s ‘gasping’ for ‘air’ to slow down before asking “you didn’t eat one did you?”

“yer killin’ me here sansy…” After getting bit calmer while picturing the annoyed look on the ‘Classic Sans’ face for the nick-name, he continued “nah… i heard that ‘fell’, y’know that ‘jerk’ red ate it though… i’m not stupid enough ta eat anythin’ of chara’s… that an’ they don’ leave leftover chocolate _anything_… that was waaaaayyyyy too suspicious ta’ be safe ta eat.”

“i thought you _were_ the jerk red?”

“nah… me an’ my bro are the… waddya call it… the ‘tsundere’ fell-bros… ‘sides fell’s bro, ‘boss’ doesn’t let him have his sock left out. my bro, edge just complains and… what the heck?”

“i’m guessing no sock?”

“where?!?!”

“…and it was there last night?”

“how?!?!”

“…and there’s a note from edge ‘bout you finally pickin’ it up?”

“when?!?!”

“at this rate you’ll be a college professor in no time.”

“who took my sock?!?!”

“mebby someone is tryin’ to find somethin’ to **_sock_**-rifice?”

“nice… but really… who stole my sock? it better not’a been that annoying dog!”

“i don’ think so… if it was gonna mess with ‘our’ sock, it woulda done it a long time ago.”

After some grumbling and a hushed “damn” on the other side, Sans added “what’s the problem?”

“…now i don’ know whether ta let my bro be happy about the sock… put a new one in its place… or start puttin’ one somewhere else…”

“damn…”

“i know right?”

“that’s totally the million ‘g’ question…”

At the same time they both responded “well this **_socks_**…”

After a few minutes of laughter, Sans finally spoke up “howzabout i check some of the other us’s and you check some of the papyri-us’s an’ call me back later... sound good?”

“sounds like work…”

“yeh yeh… i’m workin’ ya to the **_bone_**…”

“do i get **_bone_**us pay fer this?”

“**_sock_** it up buttercup and help a bud out will ya…. ‘sides you’re as curious as i am ta find out if they hit everyone or not… and what about the ones that have jerk bros like ‘boss’ and the ‘tiny terror’…did they get a sock added or were they skipped? i heard the swap au’s that have ‘good’ chara’s weren’t involved with the cake prank.”

“huh… good point…”

“yup… guess i always was the **_sharp_** one…”

“yeh yeh… you wish… welp gotta make some phone calls… **_sock_** on wood we get some answers…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red waited for the other line to pick up. He knew the little Blueberry just kept fussing at his ‘Papy’ to pick up his sock, but never forced the ‘lazy carrot’ to actually do it. When he finally heard the line pick up and a half-awake mumble on the other line he started “hey ashtray, it’s red… the ‘not creep one’ gotta question fer ya… i know it’s a **_stretch_**, but check on yer living room sock fer me a sec.”

The UnderSwap Papyrus, better known as Stretch, snickered a little before asking “what am i supposed t’be looking… huh…”

“yer’s missing too huh?”

“wait a **_sock_**ond… wha’ d’ya mean ‘too’?”

“sansy… i mean classic called me about it a bit ago… me an’ him are checking ta see who all got hit.”

“well that **_socks_**…”

“we already used that one…”

“well gimme a **_sock_**ond to think of another one…”

“_you_ just used that one…”

“**_sock_** it off… i just woke up.”

“that’s more like it… i almost thought it might’ve been you… y’know since yer more of the prankster type n’all, but then i remembered yer more inta panty raids.”

“**_sock_** you, red. that’s a different version, not me.”

“well ya know what they say… birds of a feather **_sock_** together.”

“yeah… ‘cause you’re the laughing-**_sock_** of the room ya **_bird-brain_**.”

“well time ta get this lazy coccyx ‘o mine movin’ an’ check the next one on the list.”

“better you than me.”

“yeh yeh… us pranksters need ta make some kinda phone chain ‘r somethin’ so it don’ take as long ta do this.”

“guess we’ll just bring it up during our next procrastinator’s meeting…”

“…whenever we get around to it…”

“well i’m gonna go to muffet’s and relax with some honey… let me know wha’cha find out…”

“**_sock_** you, ashtray.”

“i already used that one…”

“…shaddup…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“heya, dance… it’s classic… can ya check ta see if your sock is missing?”

“…”

Sans sighed “you have a sock in your living room right? is yours missing too?”

“let me check… well i’d say i’d be filled with **_sock_** and awe, but you sound like this might not be a surprise.”

“yup… just taking **_sock_** of the victims right now.” Sans could hear a familiar voice ‘yelling’ in the background.

“well gotta go, papyrus is calling for me. **_shoe_**t me a message when you find anything out.”

“will do.” Sans hung up and dialed the next number. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to call ‘Fell’… especially if he was still ‘sick’ from the ‘cake’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red hoped he wouldn’t get Slim in trouble with his overbearing brother by trying to call him, but he’d rather check to make sure the poor guy wasn’t getting into worse trouble by having an unwanted sock out. “hey, slim… is it okay ta talk real quick?” after hearing an affirmative noise, he continued “ya know how most of us do the ‘sock prank’ with our bros?” another affirmative noise “well so far me, classic, an’ stretch are missin’ ours and our bros think we finally picked them up… classic was worried that the ones that ain’t allowed ta have a sock out might have one now an’ we don’ wancha guys ta have yer bros… overreact. can ya check ta make sure so ya don’ get in trouble?”

After a moment of silence and then a sigh of relief, a quiet voice finally responded. “nuthin’ there.”

“ah… thank the stars… i wuz afraid yer bro wuz gonna find one and get mad… don’t need ya ta get **_sock_**ed in the face again…”

After a quiet chuckle and a quieter “thanks.” Slim hung up and headed back to his room. He thought to himself “i really don’t need to be between a **_sock_** and a hard place with m’lord.” As he entered, he realized his sock drawer was slightly open. Upon further inspection he realized that he had an uneven number of socks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Red finally called Sans back with his findings. “well you were right… alla the paps that‘re like us are missin’ their sock and luckily the ones that ain’t allowed ta have ‘em out didn’t get one, so they ain’t gonna get in trouble.”

Sans sighed in relief “good… i really didn’t want to have ta call fell… especially if he’s still recoverin’ from the ‘cake’ and boss has to answer the phone. i’ll let ya know if i find anything else out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error was still feeling a bit sick from the bad cake. He hadn’t terrorized any AUs lately or even spied on any for that matter. The destroyer was getting bored, though… that was far from a good thing. Suddenly, he heard something that almost sounded like someone sawing wood. Looking around, he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“wHaT iS tHaT a-AnNoYiNg S-sOuNd?” Before complaining further he realized the sound was coming from above him. Looking up he saw the weirdest thing, even though the Anti-Void had no actual walls, floor, or ceiling… somehow there was a handsaw ‘cutting’ through the ‘ceiling’ of his void. As he watched, the cut out section of the ‘ceiling’ fell near his pile of doll supplies while the saw was pulled away.

He shouted at the top of his non-existent lungs “w-WhO’s Up ThErE! s-ShOw YoUrSeLf!”

Shuffling toward his supplies, he spotted what looked like a fishing line dropping out of the hole toward the pile. It also looked like someone stuck their legs through, wearing one pink striped and one purple swirled sock. He quickly launched several of his blue strings at the legs, but they seemed to miss. Trying again, he realized that he didn’t actually miss, but that they went through them as if they weren’t actually there. This of course frustrated him to no end.

“aNsWeR mE r-RiGhT nOw Ya FiLtHy G-gLiTcH! WhY cAn’T i GrAb Y-yOu WiTh M-mY s-StRiNgS!?!”

After the line hooked a few scraps of cloth, it quickly pulled back up into the hole and the legs disappeared with them. Next thing he knew something popped out of the nearby pile of dolls. It looked like a purple speckled sock puppet on someone’s hand. It had some rather familiar pink and purple googly eyes and ‘pigtails’ made from different shades of pink and purple yarn. It also seemed to have some kind of familiar looking yellow flower petals around its ‘face’.

Before Error could react, it began to ‘speak’ “hoi! im sok-**D**… sok-**D** da sok-E… N U R mi n-U bestust fr-N-d!”

Before he could summon his Gaster Blasters, he realized he didn’t want to accidently destroy his own stuff. “sToP t-ToUcHiNg M-mY tHiNgS y-YoU f-FiLtHy G-gLiTcH!”

It disappeared back into the pile and out of site. Error poked around the pile of dolls trying to find where the intruder went, but found nothing. Without any warning, a slightly familiar ‘creature’ leaned back on his beanbag chair that he always ‘watched’ AUs from. Hanging her head upside down, she smiled and spoke at the same time as her puppet “eye M sor-E for brayk-N yor wal…”

Error was in too much shock to make a move and only mumbled while he started to glitch “w-WhAt WaLL?”

Pointing her right hand with the puppet at his ‘viewing area’ she simply stated “yor 4th waL....” and then pointed to the ‘ceiling’ hole with her left “…N yor 5th…” then swung the puppet to the doll pile “…N 6th…”

Glitching even more and pointing up he stated “t-ThAt’S tHe C-cEiLiNg, N-nOt A w-WaLL!”

With a big grin, she stated matter-of-factly “nut if U sitz onna waL… den dat waL iz da flor, da won abov iz da C-ling, an dat m-A-k da now knot C-ling da waL.”

Error fought hard not to start raging and glitching out of control… especially since it sounded a lot like Ink’s type of logic. It would do no good for him to freeze up around this unknown glitch again. Clenching his fists a moment, he waited for the anomaly to look away before he launched his strings again. This time he was close enough to be able to very clearly see his victim without his glasses and that there was no way he could miss. Once again the strings passed through harmlessly as if it was a ghost or an illusion.

Wide eyed he screeched “w-WhAt ArE y-YoU?!?”

Batting her mismatched eyes and putting both hands to her face, she giggled and answered “sil-E skeL-E! eye tol U… U mi nU _PUN_pal!”

“i D-d-DoN’t W-wAnT a-AnYtHiNg To D-dO w-WiTh YoU! Y-YoU’rE n-N-nOtHiNg B-bUt An A-aNoMaLy ThAt NeEdS t-To Be ErAsEd!!!!” As he raged, he launched himself at the offending creature lounging on his beanbag chair.

Before he could grab her, she quickly jumped up and leapfrogged over Error’s head with a loud “yEEt”, causing him to glitch even worse from the quick physical contact. She popped her sock puppet duplicate on the end of her long prehensile tail so it seemed like it was looking over her shoulder and bouncing around. She then shoved both of her hands into her brightly colored hip-pack, pulling them back out with some new ‘friends’. On her left hand was a black sock puppet with a small googly eye with a red background on the right side, a larger one with a blue and yellow ‘pupil’ on the left, one of the hoodies and red sweaters from a doll Error had made of himself, a little blue scarf, and blue yarn ‘strings’ under its eyes. “dis iz err_SOCK_or...” Pulling her other hand out, it had a very familiar white sock with a cornflower blue hoodie from an extra Sans doll, a normal googly eye for the right eye, and a googly eye with a larger blue ‘pupil’ on the left. “…N dis iz clas_SOCK_!”

Recognizing his stolen property, he shouted “i KnEw SoMeOnE wAs StEaLiNg M-mY sTuFf!”

“butt U R **_sew_** gud at may-king stuffs! teech mE _sans_-pai! sh-O mE da _error_ O mi wayz!”

“g-GiVe Me BaCk My StUfF!” Error began running towards the being again in another attempt to grab his supplies.

Doing the most adorable puppy dog face possible and making her pointed elf-like ears droop, she pouted “butt clas_SOCK_ wood B **_bone_**-nekkid!”

Error went wide eyed and started blushing profusely while making a very undignified sound right before he completely froze up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "translations"
> 
> “hoi! im sok-D… sok-D da sok-E… N U R mi n-U bestust fr-N-d!”  
Hi! I'm sok-D... sok-D the socky... and you are my new bestest friend!
> 
> “eye M sor-E for brayk-N yor wal…”  
I'm sorry for braking your wall...
> 
> “yor 4th waL...N yor 5th…N 6th…”  
Your 4th wall... and your 5th ... and 6th...
> 
> “nut if U sitz onna waL… den dat waL iz da flor, da won abov iz da C-ling, an dat m-A-k da now knot C-ling da waL.”  
Not if you sits on the wall... then that wall is the floor, the one above is the ceiling, and that make the now not ceiling the wall.
> 
> “sil-E skeL-E! eye tol U… U mi nU PUNpal!”  
Silly skelly! I told you... you my new PUNpal!
> 
> “butt U R sew gud at may-king stuffs! teech mE sans-pai! sh-O mE da error O mi wayz!”  
But you are so good at making stuffs! Teach me Sans-pai! Show me the ERROR of my ways!
> 
> “butt clasSOCK wood B bone-nekkid!”  
But clasSOCK would be bone-naked!


	4. call me a SOCKer mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error finally meets his new 'pal'... will his sanity survive the process...

Error slowly came back to consciousness from shutting down for an unknown amount of time. As he tried to rub his aching skull, he realized he was tied up with various purple ribbons and ropes while hanging from the ‘ceiling’ of the anti-void by some of his discarded strings. “wHat ThE fUc… _gaaaaack_!” Before Error could finish swearing, some kind of liquid was shot into his mouth. After coughing and sputtering, he tried again “wHo ThE f-FuC…_gaaaaaaaack_!” Another squirt of what most likely was water filled his mouth before he could finish.

“nO swair-ng O-rownd da chill-dran!” The now nauseatingly familiar anomaly scolded while she snuggled some of the various Sans dolls he had created.

“w-WhO tHe HeL…_gaaack_! tH-ThAt WaSn’T eVeN a SwEaR wOrD aNd Th-tHoSe ArE j-JuSt DoLLs!” He shrieked.

Pointing towards the ‘fourth wall’ she asked very seriously “butt wut abowt frum dere?” She then smiled and waved shouting “hoi kidz!”

“y-YoU’rE cRaZy!”

“eye nO eye M butt wut RU?”

Error was about to retort before stopping and blinking his eyes a few times. After letting his brain ‘reboot’ a moment, he grinned evilly “i Am ErRoR… dEsTrOyEr Of wOrLds, G-gLiTcHeS, aNd A-aNoMaLiEs LiKe YoU! nOw LeT mE dOwN!”

“butt U kant **_get down_**… yor nut a **_duck_**…” Pointing towards the ‘fourth wall’ again, she added with a wink “rE-membur kidz U kan on-LEE get **_down_** frum a **_duck_**!”

Fighting the urge to scream again, Error tried again. “sO yOu KnOw WhO _i_ Am, So WhO tHe…” he paused a moment when he spotted her puppetless right hand holding up a purple squirt gun. That would explain where the water came from. “…wHo Or WhAt… ArE yOu, FrEaK?” This time he actually took a better look at his unwanted ‘guest’ as the freak hovered closer with its puppet ‘clone’ still on its tail, ‘looking’ over its shoulder.

The abomination appeared to be female and human-like, though humans didn’t normally have pinkish-purple skin, pointed ears, slightly elongated canine teeth, a tail, or float. She had a long, thin prehensile tail with a tuft of fur or hair on the tip of it with the same colors as she had on her head. Her hair was streaked with every shade of pink and purple to the point that even Ink would probably be impressed. It was pulled up into two pig-tails and was almost as long as she was tall. It also seemed to float a little like it was in water or low gravity. She also didn’t seem to be all that tall, most likely shorter than himself and possibly even shorter than the little glitch ‘Star Sans’ named Blueberry that he absolutely, positively did not like… at all… stupid cheerful glitch with his stupid little adorable star eyelights… and was totally not friends with or anything… nope… not at all. Her eyes were just as weird since they weren’t just Hetero-chromatic as in each eye was a different color like his own, but also each eye had different colors swirled in them. The right was more on the pink side and the left was more on the purple side. Her eyes were bigger than a normal human’s and her features and movements seemed very child-like. She either hovered or floated everywhere and he didn’t remember her actually standing anywhere in her mismatched socked feet. She only wore a too large t-shirt, shorts… though he swore they were stretch pants a moment ago… he also swore the shirt had a different pattern earlier too. She didn’t wear any shoes, but she did have a hip-pack that was as disgustingly colored as Fresh’s. Nope… not gonna think about that freak.

“sence wE R frenz, U kan kall mE ‘_D~_**D**’…itz shoart foar ‘par_O_~**D**’…N dis…” She wiggled her puppety dopleganger, that was perched on the end of her tail, in front of Error’s face “…is ‘sok-**D**’… shoart foar ‘par_O_~sok’…”

Becoming irritated by the nonsense coming from her mouth most of the time, he grumbled “h-HoW iS iT a ‘P-pAiR oF s-SoCkS’ iF tHeRe’S o-OnLy One?”

Shaking her head she answered “a-**_pear_**-ntly yor kwestion iz **_fruit_**-les cuz itz write dare.” She pointed to a little shirt the puppet was wearing that had a picture of a pear on it.

“n-NoW i KnOw FoR a F-fAcT tHaT sOcK d-DiDn’T h-HaVe A sHiRt WiTh A p-PiCtUrE oN it!”

The now reveiled par_O_~**D** just shrugged “eye don n-O wut U R taw-king A-bowt… N-E-hoo… sh-E iz mi sok pup-et dop-L-gang-er… my _SOCK_elganger!!!!”

Error just groaned and shook his head as his ‘stomach’ made a strange sound.

She shook her finger at him and scolded “N U shud nut EEt sum-1 L-sez kake… it wuz nut four U.”

“cAkE?” Error thought a moment and then realized what she meant when his non-existent stomach started bothering him again, he mumbled “…w-W-wAit… ThE p-PuRpLe FrOsTiNg…” eyes going wide, he shouted “**oH sTaRs… tHaT wAs YoU**!?!”

“eye thawt dat aL da na-T karaz wood lyke a **_slice_**…sew dey wood **_cut_** owt B-ing mE-nEz” she agreed with a mischievous grin.

Error looked like he was in deep thought a moment and in a much calmer voice, with a pinch of amusement, he asked “y-YoU pRaNkEd ThE ‘m-MeAn ChArA’s’ WiTh P-pOiSoNeD cHoCoLaTe CaKe?”

Shaking her head while she got in a sitting position right next to him, though still floating a little but off the ground, she started pulling out several familiar looking socks and other materials that definitely came from his doll making supplies. “nut poy-sun… it kalled a… ‘lacks-a-tiv’… maykez hoomunz poo w-A tu much.”

It took his a few moments to understand her disjointed speech and figure out what she was explaining… he tried not to look at her ‘speech bubble’ as most skeletons could do, as it made his head hurt too much. Between the letters being random shades of what now seemed to be her signature colors, the spelling made no sense, and nearly every letter was a different font… not to mention he didn’t have his glasses on… he had a hard time deciding if it was worse or better than that 90’s reject. He suddenly wondered what kind of train wreck would happen if the two of them were in the same room together… as he grinned evilly, he thought maybe he’d test that out another time… “s-So YoU’rE t-TeLLiNg Me YoU pRaNkEd ThEm aLL w-WiTh LaXiTiVe FiLLeD cHoCoLaTe CaKe?!?”

She didn’t respond as she seemed focused on the socks ‘_at hand’_, instead her purple _SOCK_elganger that was still perched on her tail, bobbed in front of his face while ‘nodding’ and then ‘patted’ him on the head. He glared at it a moment before looking at what the crazy abomination was doing. She was placing a new sock puppet on a candelabra that didn’t have any candles on it… wait… that wasn’t there when she sat down… it had so many ‘arms’ it looked more like a candle tree. There were several on it already, two he had already seen, the one of Sans Classic and the one that was supposed to be him. The one she had just finished had a ‘fur’ trimmed black jacket and red sweater from one of his dolls of Sans Abomination Number 13. Looking closer, he realized that the stolen ‘clothes’ on the puppets were not his best work… they must be from the scrap pile of messed up projects and not from his ‘favorite’ dolls that were much higher quality. Still they were _his_ belongings that she _stole_ from him.

She saw him looking at her new ‘friends’ and smiled. “hiz name is ….hmmmm… red_SOCK_?” Error took a closer look as she brought the candle tree closer to his face.

The puppet also had red pupils in both googly eyes, a black marker line simulating the crack on his face, and triangle shaped ‘teeth’ with one ‘gold’ one glued in its ‘mouth’. He wanted to punch it in the ‘face’ for some reason. It might have been the thought of Sans Abomination Number 13, or ‘Red’ as Sans Classic called him, pointing and laughing in his face as he was still tied up and suspended in the air. He chuckled and mumbled to himself, hoping she didn’t hear him “…yEaH… rEd **_SoCkS_**…”

She pointed to another puppet “thiz iz …_SwOCKy_…” This one had an orange hoodie, the right googly eye was normal, the left had an orange pupil though both eyes somehow looked ‘tired’, and it had a cigarette in its ‘mouth’. She quickly pouted and pulled the cigarette out and scolded “n-O sm-O-king _SwOCKy_! dose R nut gud four U! ware U get dat N-E-way?” She replaced it with a sucker and added “thaz bet-R.” After patting it on its ‘head’, she pointed out the others she had finished. There was ‘_SwOCK_fell’ with a purple hoodie and purple left ‘eye’; fell_SwOCK_’ with an orange sweater, black cropped jacket, ‘gold’ colored ‘fang’, spiked ‘dog collar’, and an orange left ‘eye’; one looked like ‘red_SOCK_’ except looked… smugger if that was possible… the only major differences were the red left pupil was bigger, the jacket and sweater were more beat up, there were more ‘crack’ marks on its ‘face’, and it had a spiked dog collar. She called that one fell_SOCK_.

After looking again at the suspiciously familiar socks, Error asked “w-WhErE’d YoU g-GeT tHoSe SoCkS fRoM aNyWay?”

“…O… dey wer jus on da flor an get-N dur-T… dere wuz sew man-E stik-E n-O-ts aL O-ver. dey mus nut wunt dem if dey R sit-ing dat lawng. itz nut st-E-ling if U don wunt it N-E-moar.” She then winked at Error and nodded over at his ‘scrap’ pile she had apparently gotten the ‘doll clothes’ from.

Error’s eyes went wide again as the corner of his mouth twitched “…y-Y-yOu PrAnKeD tHeM bY TaKiNg ThE sOcK tHeY pRaNk ThEiR b-BrOs WiTh… AnD mAdE tHeM iNtO… ‘_SOCK_elgangers’?!?!?!” He couldn’t hold back his laughter after that revelation. This was too good… he couldn’t wait to see the looks on their stupid faces… this might just barely make up for the googly eye thing and the cake that he wasn’t even supposed to have eaten that made him sick. “p-P-pLeAsE… t-TeLL mE… yOu GoT oNe FrOm A gUy… ThAt LoOks LiKe… A 90’s NiGhTmArE… a-AnD oNe ThAt LoOks… LiKe A rAiNbOw… ThReW uP oN h-HiM…” he managed to wheeze out between laughter.

She only shrugged and looked at the puppets while pouting again “dey luuk sew sad… O!!!! dey don haz der bros!” He swore he saw an actual light bulb appear above her head when she pointed in the air. With the absolutely worst impersonation of Arnold Schwarzenegger from the movie The Terminator, she turned away from him and stated “L B _back_!” with the familiar sound of a whoopee cushion, she disappeared in a ‘poof’ of pink and purple glitter that disappeared as soon as it hit the ‘ground’ of the anti-void.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later…

“PAPY?” Blueberry bounded down the steps, looking around for his lazy older brother before stopping at the couch.

“…bro?” Stretch cracked an eye socket open to look at his always energetic brother.

“I SEEM TO BE MISSING A SOCK IN MY SOCK DRAWER. I KNOW THAT I AM TOO MAGNIFICENT TO HAVE MISPLACED IT AS I AM NOT LAZY AND LEAVE MY SOCKS ALL OVER THE PLACE. OH! I FORGOT! YOU ACTUALLY _DID_ PICK UP YOUR SOCK, DIDN’T YOU! MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue’s eyes quickly had their usual stars in them again.

“…sure looks like it…” He closed his eye socket. He really just wanted to go back to his nap.

“NOW IF ONLY YOU WOULD CLEAN YOUR ROOM!” he scolded while crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

Stretch only looked back up at him and shrugged “i’ll keep an eye-**_sock_**et out for it, bro.” with a wink and a grin, he took a shortcut back to his room before Blue hit him full force with a nearby pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error didn’t realize he fell asleep. How long was he left heh… _hanging_ around here? Looking around he saw more candelabras covered with sock puppets.

Noticing the dark skeleton looking at her ‘creations’, she smiled and waved at him. “eye don hav E-nuf handz ta hold aL mi _SOCK_elgangers, sew eye got mor _SOCK_elabras!” giving several of them a big hug, she added “eye aL-waze wunted ta B uh _SOCK_er mom!”

As Error rolled his eyes, she ‘introduced’ a few more of her ‘children’. The first one she pointed out was very happy looking and had very large googly eyes, a red scarf, and a white and red ‘battle body’. “dis iz clas_SOCK_’s bro _SOCK_pyrus!” She then pointed to another black sock, but this one looked a little like a black octopus with wiggly ‘tentacles’ and only had one googly eye with a blue pupil “thiz iz _SOCK_mare… an hiz bro _SOCK_dream…” she then pointed to a one that was obviously made to look like the do-gooder twin brother complete with a yellow cape-scarf thing, a circlet around its ‘head’ that looked like a gold colored bracelet, and gold colored googly eyes.

Next to _SOCK_dream was… of course… the other two ‘Star Sans’. ‘_SOCK_berry’ somehow had googly eyes with blue star shapes inside and was wearing his trademark outfit complete with an oversized blue bandana that had a huge bow in the back. _SOC_in_K_ had weird shaped googly eyes much like his ‘default’ eyes, a black splotch on its right ‘cheek’, a little bandolier, long brown scarf, beat up blue hoodie tied around its ‘waist’, and even a little paintbrush on its back. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was the destroyer of glitches… those last three puppets might have been a little adorable… nope… he…

Error made a weird noise somewhere between a choke, a cough, and his usual glitching sounds. Next to _SOC_in_K_ was a very terrifyingly familiar light pink sock made into a puppet. The abomination had a pair of thick black sunglasses that had "YOLO" across them in aqua and yellow with giant black ‘eyebrows’ drawn above them, a little red cap with an aqua propeller and yellow bill, a purple jacket with a white and aqua stripe across the top, and a red fanny pack a with green stripe across the top and "SWAG" in white lettering below it. He shuddered and quickly looked away from the… nightmare fuel… she named ‘_SOCKy-_fresh’.

Looking at a different… _SOCK_elabra… there were another two that looked very similar. Next to ‘red_SOCK_’ was ‘_SOCK_edge’ that also had a pair of red googly eyes that even had black lines to mimic his scars behind the eye on the right, pointed ‘teeth’, a little spikey black and red ‘battle body’, and a shredded red scarf. Next to ‘fell_SOCK’_ was of course ‘bos_SOCK_’ that was nearly the same except the ‘scar’ was much harsher, the outfit and scarf were more beat up, and it somehow had what could only be described as a perma-scowl.

Suddenly, Error had an idea… if they teamed up, they could prank everyone and she could take the blame… er credit… “hEy, FrEaK… HoWsAbOuT a D-dEaL… Y-yOu LeT m-Me Go AnD i’LL h-HeLp YoU w-WiTh YoUr NeXt PrAnK…”

par_O_~**D** hovered much too close to Error’s face for his liking. She seemed to be yet another glitch with no concept of personal space. “O K! wE R gunna hav sew mach **_pun_**!” She pulled out some purple safety scissors out of her hip-pack that could not possibly cut anything but paper. She cut the string suspending him from the ceiling and the destroyer fell to the floor with a yelp. He stood up and realized all of the bindings were gone and with a flick of his hand, he sent some of his blue strings at his ‘prank partner’. Before they could hit her she had ducked down to start stuffing all of her _SOCK_elgangers into her hip-pack. He was about to tease that there was no way that that many things were going to fit in her pack, when she started squeezing the _SOCK_elabras in the hip-pack too. After she was done, he swore it sounded like the pack burped… nope… that’s just stupid…

Error mumbled quietly “sOmEtHiNg AiNt RiGhT iN yOuR hEaD…”

She looked up and grinned at him “O korse knot… eye M nut **_left_** han-ded sew eye kant B N mi **_right_** mynd … sew U wood B N yor **_right_** mynd synce U R **_left_** han-ded.”

“…uHH… i’LL be RiGhT bAcK…” the destroyer mumbled as he ported out of his anti-void and popped back out to his favorite spot in OuterTale. There was something very very very wrong with that glitch. He didn’t know if he wanted to scream, get black-out drunk, destroy an AU… or all the above. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice OuterSans watching him from a distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink sighed… no-one was causing any trouble lately… well no life or AU threatening trouble anyway. Not that he minded having time to do some painting or helping a creator with their latest AU. The problem was that Error was too quiet lately which usually meant that he was up to something. Granted the Nightmare gang was quiet too, but that was because… because… checking his scarf, he grinned “oh! the weird cake! maybe error had some too and that’s why he isn’t causing trouble.” Nodding to himself, he looked around the Doodlesphere. Everything was safe and quiet right now… maybe he could check on a few AUs. Before he could grab Broomie, he was startled by a unfamiliar sound. Unfamiliar until he realized it was his phone…

“hello! this is ink, protector of AUs!”

“hey ink, it’s sans from outertale … ummmm… error is sitting in his usual spot, but he’s acting weird… uh… weirder than usual… could you check on him… i would, but right now i’m letting him have his **_space_**.”

“thank you outer! i was wondering where he was… be there soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moar translations!!!!!
> 
> “nO swair-ng O-rownd da chill-dran!”  
No swearing around the children!
> 
> “eye nO eye M butt wut R U?”  
I know I am but what are U?
> 
> “butt U kant get down… yor nut a duck… rE-membur kidz, U kan on-LEE get down frum a duck!”  
But you can't get down... you're not a duck... remember kids, You can only get 'down' from a duck!
> 
> “sence wE R frenz, U kan kall mE ‘D~D’…itz shoart foar ‘parO~D’…N dis… is ‘sok-D’… shoart foar ‘parO~sok’…”  
Since we are friends, you can call me ‘D~D’… it's short for ‘parO~D’... and this is ‘sok-D’… short for ‘parO~sok’…
> 
> “a-pear-ntly yor kwestion iz fruit-les cuz itz write dare.”  
aPEARantly your question is FRUIT-less because it's right there.
> 
> “eye don n-O wut U R taw-king A-bowt… N-E-hoo… sh-E iz mi sok pup-et dop-L-gang-er… my SOCKelganger!!!!”  
I don't know what you are talking about... anyhoo... she is my sock puppet doppelganger... my SOCKelganger!!!!
> 
> “N U shud nut EEt sum-1 L-sez kake… it wuz nut four U.”  
Ans you should not eat someone else's cake... it was not for you.
> 
> “eye thawt dat aL da na-T karaz wood lyke a slice…sew dey wood cut owt B-ing mE-nEz”  
I thought that all the naughty Chara's would like a SLICE... so the would CUT out being meanies.
> 
> “nut poy-sun… it kalled a… ‘lacks-a-tiv’… maykez hoomunz poo w-A tu much.”  
Not poison... it called a... laxative... makes humans poo way too much.
> 
> “…O… dey wer jus on da flor an get-N dur-T… dere wuz sew man-E stik-E n-O-ts aL O-ver.   
Oh... they were just on the floor and getting dirty... there was so many sticky notes all over. 
> 
> dey mus nut wunt dem if dey R sit-ing dat lawng. itz nut st-E-ling if U don wunt it N-E-moar.”  
They must not want them if the are sitting that long. It's not stealing if you don't want it anymore.
> 
> “dey luuk sew sad… O!!!! dey don haz der bros!”  
they look so sad... oh... they don't have their bros!
> 
> “eye don hav E-nuf handz ta hold aL mi SOCKelgangers, sew eye got mor SOCKelabras!   
I don't have enough hands to hold all my SOCKelgangers, so I got more SOCKelabras
> 
> eye aL-waze wunted ta B uh SOCKer mom!”  
I always wanted to be a SOCKer mom
> 
> “O K! wE R gunna hav sew mach pun!”  
Okay! We are gonna have so much PUN!
> 
> “O korse knot… eye M nut left han-ded sew eye kant B N mi right mynd … sew U wood B N yor right mynd synce U R left han-ded.”  
Of course not... I am not left handed so I can't be in my right mind... so you would be in your RIGHT mind since you are LEFT handed.


End file.
